Lake Love
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: It's been four years since Misty first pulled Ash out of the lake. Now boyfriend and girlfriend, they meet there and have a discussion that makes Ash cringe. Rubbish summary sorry. Rated T to be safe but probably K . Please R&R x


**Hey :) It's me again for another PokeShipping Oneshot xD I'm not totally sure about it but here it is anyway. I hope you enjoy x**

* * *

It was a beautiful evening at Pallet Lake. They blue sky was slowly being shaded with colours of purple, pink and peach. Sat hand in hand, legs in the river were Ash and Misty. Today was their four-year anniversary. No, not the anniversary in which they first became a couple, that was a month or so ago. Today was the anniversary in which they had first met. The day where Misty pulled out a 10-year-old Ash from the lake. Today was their day.

The couple had not yet uttered a word as they splashed their feet in the cool, clear water. Misty sat watching the water types, carefully swimming in all directions. Her boyfriend broke her thoughts.

'So.' Ash began. 'This place means a lot, huh?'

Misty stopped counting the pokemon and looked into her boyfriend's chocolate eyes.

'It sure does Ash. This is our place.' She replied, squeezing his hand.

The raven-haired teen put his arms behind his head and lay down.

'We've been through so much haven't we?' he asked.

Misty lie down next to him and put her head on his chest.

'Yeah, for sure.' She began. 'We've been best friends for four years now.'

Ash smiled.

'Yeah and you've been my girlfriend over a month too'

Misty's pale cheeks turned slightly pink.

'Yeah.' She snuggled further into his chest. 'Do you remember how we got together?'

Ash laughed.

'Sure do. I guess it served us right.' He replied. 'I mean we hooked up Cilan and Iris, so they hooked us up the next day.' Ash smiled fondly.

Misty giggled.

'The letter Cilan wrote pretending to be you wasn't very convincing. I mean who says I have great affection towards you?'

Ash sniggered.

'Ash? We've been together ages.' The red head began. 'What do you think the future holds?'

Ash sat up, scratching the back of his head thoughtfully.

'Dunno.' He mumbled turning slightly pink.

Misty smiled at her sheepish boyfriend.

'Do you think we'll get married?' she asked.

Ash ran his hands through his hair nervously.

'Um maybe…' he stuttered. 'I don't see why not.'

Misty grabbed hold of his sweaty hand, smiling.

'Do you think we'll have children?' she asked.

Ash's tanned face became beet red.

'Um no? I mean yeah…' he mumbled. 'I don't know!'

Misty laughed and pulled him into a hug.

'I like the name Katie for a girl.' She whispered in his ear.

Ash hugged her back.

'I like Ben for a first name and Keanu for a middle name.' He whispered back.

Misty grinned evilly to herself.

'You want kids, yeah?' she asked.

Ash frowned.

'Yeah of course. In the future though.' He replied.

Misty smirked.

'Good. Now you know what you have to do to get them then?'

Ash frowned once more.

'Huh?' he mumbled before realizing what his girlfriend said.

Ash's good-looking face became drained of all colour.

'Oh… Um…' he mumbled standing up.

Ash didn't see the branch lying in front of him, on the riverbank. He took a step forward and tripped over the branch. Ash went hurtling head first into the water. After a few seconds, he came to the surface, his hair all wet and his face bright red.

'Um about the having kids thing…' he stuttered.

Misty dived into the water next to him.

'Don't worry, Ashy.' She pulled him into a hug. 'There's plenty of time for that…' Both the young couple both leaned in closer and closer. This was their first kiss. Their lips were just about to touch when a sound interrupted them. The sound was a pokeball clicking. Suddenly, there was a white light and a pokemon was seen splashing frantically in the water.

'_Psy yi yi yi yi_!' it yelled in between him drowning.

Misty shot the duck a death stare as she grabbed her mallet.

'Psyduck…' she began, her forehead twitching with anger. 'Why do you have to ruin EVERYTHING?!'

And so, the day ends perfect for everyone. Well, everyone except Psyduck who now has a massive lump on his dopey head.

_The End._

* * *

**There you go. Was it okay? I wasn't so sure about the ending to be honest :/ Just a little note. I know it's a bit weird for age 14 teens to talk about babies but they do grow up pretty quickly in the anime world. And today is not actually the day Ash and Misty first met - I just felt like writing about it. Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all soon :)**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out :)**


End file.
